My love for him
by Angelcake14
Summary: I dont own adventure time or any of the characters all you have to know is that prince gumall was falling for his death because of ice queen and you won't believe who saves him could you take a guess.
1. I saved him

My love for him

**I do not own adventure time or any of the characters you will read about other then that enjoy.**

**Mashall's POV**

_As i headed toward the kingdom with the strong scent of candy to see my beloved pink prince I start hearing the laughter of the ice queen as she floated away with the candy prince in her arms all tired up and all i could do was stand here so mad that i was about to fly up in the sky and punch simone in her pretty blue face but suddenly i was shocked to see that gumball was falling and getting the rope off and his screaming snaped me out of my thoughts._

"aaaahhhh, someone please save me please", the prince said falling from the sky still trying to get out of the loose rope, "oh no gumball hang on im coming" i said flying as fast as i could to catch my falling prince and then i started to seetears flying off his face, "some one please save me please even if its the ice queen for the love of glob save me please" the prince screamed at the top of his lungs until i finally caught him and he stopped screaming and he even tried to open his eyes hoping that the person that caught him wasn't the ice queen.

Then the next thing i see was his violet eyes finally opened as he studdered "m-m-marshall" his voice trembled with a mix of fear "nice to see you too bummy" i said with a toothy smirk on my face and all the prince did was hug me as tight as possibly could i was hoping he would never let me go " oh my glob marshall thank you for saving me thank you thank you thank you", the little pink prince said as he cried into my shoulder "no prob gumba-" i was inturrupted by a sweet kiss from my candy prince as we floated back to his balcony which we had to end our kis and all i could see in my state of shock mix with happiness was the prince with a smile on his face followed by a hot pink blush that just got darker and darker.

**Sorry about the short chapter im trying to give them both points of views so i dont confuse you guys im sweet like that get it ok next chapter will come out soon i swear it angel out.**


	2. my love for him

My Love for him

**Hey guys this next fanfiction is going to be on gumball's point of view and now we will finally find out what happened to him before he was saved by our beloved marshall hot lee.**

**Gumball's POV**

_Oh Jeez what a day after being tortured in a meeting about expanding the kingdoms again all i want to do is sleep in my warm and pink bed but what i really want is for marshall to be here with me. WAIT!?WHAT? why would i want to be by him i hate him and yet i want him to be closer to me and i want to be even closer to him oh glob what am i talking about i need some sleep but why is it so cold in my room the heat is on wait why is it snowing oh glob no._

"The ice queen is here but where should i hide", i whispered as i scrambled to find a hiding place in my room "come out come out where ever you are my gummy prince" the ice queen said as she floated through my window making it even colder then it is making me shiver even more Jeez this is the worst thing that ever happened "why did this have to happen to me" i said thinking out loud and showing the ice queen where i was hiding "oh there you are my gummy prince come we have much to do my love" the ice queen said tieing me up in a loose knot that i can easily slip out of before she grabbed and took me out of my room.

Into the air where i did the stupidest thing ever i bit the ice queen when we were 35,000 feet in the air and the next thing i know is that i am falling screaming my head off until i was caught but i couldn't see anything my eyes were full of tears but i was able to see a blur it had grayish blue skin and it had black hair and then i knew who it was but my voice was trembling before i could say his name "m-m-marshall" i finally said still with a little fear in my voice "nice to see you too gummy", the vampire said with a toothy grin on his face, but all i could do was cry into his shoulder and hold him tight hoping wouldn't have to let him go ever "marshall thank glob for saving me i owe for saving my life thank you" i said slowly moving from his shoulder when he replied "no prob gumba-" i interrupted him with a kiss as sweet as can be hoping he wouldn't push me away but he didn't he just floated us back to my balcony where we had to end our kiss and the i put a smile on my face along with a hot pink blush but before he floated away I stopped him before he got to far "marshall w-would you mind coming inside i need to tell you something" i said a little nervous inviting him inside, "sure why not gumbutt i have to tell you some thing too" he said with a smile "alright come in please" i said opening my door before being floated to my bed by the vampire in a complete surprised state "oh Jeez marshall put me down i don't wan-" i was interrupted by a kiss from the vampire that didn't stop until we reached my bed where marshall laid me down and he was on top of me "m-marshall what are you doing" i said struggling to get my hands free from his grasp "i'm trying to tell you something and im also trying to show it to you as well" he said as he kissed my neck "ah, marshall what are you talking about ow hey that hurt" "it was supposed to i just marked you as mine by giving you a hicki" the vampire said looking in my eyes "wait you marked me but what does that mean i may be a prince but your the only one that knows im clueless" i said in embarrassment "it means my beloved prince that you now belong to me as in you are my boyfriend understand" for the first time marshall was blushing and i was too but that's normal for me but to see the vampire blush was a first thing for me it's like he's serious about this and that makes me happy.

"Marshall are you serious i mean i really do like you it's like i love you but i thought that you hate my guts that's why you were always teasing me i didn't think that you had the same feelings for me" i said taking a deep breath and seeing the vampires blush even darker "well you know i can't express my feelings towards people that's why Ashley dumped me she was always pressuring me to tell her that i loved her but i couldn't its hard to do that i cant just say Prince Bubba Gumball i love you because it's" i stopped him with a kiss and i pulled him close to me "i don't care about what that bitch says your perfect no matter what that's why i love you marshall because your you and you were able to express your feelings, like just now you said you loved me and that made me happy" i said with a smile "ok first of all damn you just said your first cuss word which was pretty sexy for you and i know i expressed my feeling to you because i really do love you gumball that's why i tease you a lot but now that i have seen this side of you i really do have to mark you to make sure people know that you belong to me and me alone" the vampire said with an evil smile "m-marshall what are you going to ah ah" i tried to speak but he kept biting my neck until he made an M with the hickies and from that point on i belonged o marshall lee and now all i have to wear is turtle necks and scarfs when i try to leave the castle and its all because of marshall but thats why i love him and thats why i will always be with him and him alone and thats how i express _My Love for him_.

**hey guys im sorry but this may be the last chapter because i have waited all week for reviews and now im not sure if you want me to make more chapter then i might if i get some reviews ok angel out peace.:) ;) :D ;D**


End file.
